


heaven's sent

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Huening Kai, Corruption, Creampie, Crying, First Time, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: It was a sin, that much he knew— a massive fucking one, at that. It was pure blasphemy. He was aware that his pastors would never forgive him for this, but he'd learned to accept it. He'd fallen from grace. There was no saving him now.(Hueningkai found that he didn't even mind. He was getting his brains fucked out by Choi Yeonjun, things like these were the least of his worries.)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 58
Kudos: 302





	heaven's sent

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you! 🤗

"You're putting me to do community service?" Yeonjun gawked at his principal, "In a fucking _church?"_

"Mr. Choi," The principal spoke sternly, glaring at the pink haired delinquent, "How many times have I told you to control that foul mouth of yours?"

"Oh, shit– sorry," Yeonjun scratched the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders, "It's just.. why a church of all places? Why the fu–"

_"Language."_

Yeonjun ignored his principal's warning. "Is this your way of telling me to seek help or something?"

"No." The older man deadpanned. _God,_ this kid was something else. "Understand that the only reason I'm even sending you there is because no other place would accept a student with a track record as bad as yours."

"Really?" Yeonjun leaned forward in his chair, cocking an eyebrow, "Not even Hooters–"

_"Mr. Choi!"_

"What?" The latter was comedically oblivious. "It's a genuine question."

The principal pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"I'm not playing these games with you," He mumbled, "There's only one church in our city. Starting tomorrow morning, I'll be expecting you to help out from the hours of 8 AM to 4 PM."

"Am I at least getting paid?"

"No. You aren't."

_"Mr. Miiiiin,"_ Yeonjun whined, flopping back onto his chair as he crossed his arms in front of him, "This is basically child labo–"

"I don't want to hear it anymore." Mr. Min interrupted, pointing to his door. He was seconds away from blowing his top. "Get out, go home, and I _better_ see you tomorrow at church."

"But–"

"No buts. No ifs. No nothing. You already know what to do, so I'm expecting you to follow through."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


God, was Yeonjun bored.

He'd been sweeping the corridors belonging to his city's church since 8 AM, yawning every couple of minutes. His vision was blurry from the tears that'd welled up from the amount of times his jaw had opened to yawn, eyes droopy and drowsy.

He really wanted to go back home and sleep.

"Dumb old man," He murmured through his slurred words, "Making me do community service in a fucking _church."_ His eyes briefly darted from one corner of the building to the other. "I'm surprised I haven't burst out into flames yet. God knows I'm nowhere near a saint—"

"Hello!" A warm voice called out. It startled Yeonjun, causing for his broom to briefly slip from his hands as his frame shook.

"You must be Yeonjunie hyung, right?"

Yeonjun furrowed his brows, eyeing the latter up and down, taking in his appearance.

_He's the spitting image of a cute little church boy,_ he thought, taking note of the way his collared shirt was buttoned up as high as it could and tucked into a belt which was two holes too tight.

_I wonder if he's as innocent as one, too._

"Yeah." Yeonjun spoke in the midst of his thinking. "That's me."

"Cool," He replied, "My name's Kai. Hueningkai, to be exact." His smile was blinding, "The pastors always talk about you, y'know."

Yeonjun quirked an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side as a lopsided smirk quickly planted itself on his pouty lips. "Really, now?"

Hueningkai nodded his head, innocence trailing behind his every action. "Oh definitely! They say you're quite the, uh.." He mentally sifted through all the possible words he could use to describe the particular delinquent.

"..trouble maker."

Yeonjun chuckled at that. It was an odd choice of words, that much he'd admit, but it's not like Hueningkai was wrong.

"I guess you could say that." Yeonjun spoke, putting down the broom in his hands so that it now leaned against the church's ivory walls. He figured he wouldn't be needing that anymore.

"Well," Hueningkai continued, clasping his hands together, "I think I heard the pastors saying you were sent here to do community service hours for your school.. is that true?"

Yeonjun nodded in response, blinking slowly.

"Good! I've actually been needing some help in teaching all my confirmation classes since I'm an aspiring pastor and all, so now that you're here, things should be going a lot smoother." He turned around, gesturing for the pink haired boy to follow him.

"Follow me, hyung— the classroom is just down this corner. We're gonna be teaching the little ones today!" Hueningkai giggled fondly, voice raising a pitch or two. Yeonjun only scowled in response.

As cute as this guy was, he was _not_ in the mood for shit like this. 

Nonetheless, he trailed behind the latter obediently— almost like a scolded puppy. He hated kids with a passion, but if it meant getting a possible suspension off his ass, then he figured he could put up with it for a couple days.

His eyes darted from one side of the pristine hallway to the other, not exactly knowing where to look.

There were messy drawings littered all over the place, stapled onto pretty cork boards and taped onto the walls. This was the _children's_ hall, it seemed.

Yeonjun shuddered in disgust. He was about to tap on Hueningkai's shoulder and whisper a tiny _"what the fuck is this?"_ before his eyes fell upon the brunette's ass.

He smirked, whistling shortly after. "Nice ass."

Hueningkai halted in the middle of the corridor, slowly turning to face Yeonjun and the shit eating grin that was settled gracefully upon his lips.

"Wh— I'm— huh?" Hueningkai stumbled past his words, brain already feeling like mush.

(the pastors had told him to be prepared for whatever tricks a delinquent like choi yeonjun had up his sleeve considering the reputation he held, but he definitely, out of _all_ the things, did not ever expect for something like this to happen.)

"..You–" Hueningkai cut himself off. He breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth.

_Calm down, Hueningie. Calm down. He just.. he just told you you had a nice ass. It's not a big deal! Act professional about it._

"Yeonjun hyung!" The brunette started, puffing out his cheeks, "That's not a very appropriate thing to say—"

Yeonjun ignored Hueningkai's input, tuning out whatever nonsense he had to spew.

Not only could he care less about what the little church boy had to say, but he had other plans for today.

Yeonjun slapped his hand against Hueningkai's ass, earning a startled yelp from the latter. His chubby cheeks immediately bloomed with a familiar deep shade of red and his mouth quickly began to open and close like a fish; he didn't know what to do with himself, never having experienced this type of treatment before. 

It was so _bold_. So unexpected— it felt weird and foreign, to say the least.

"Hueningkai, right?" Yeonjun asked nonchalantly, glancing at the name tag Hueningkai wore on his stupid little white collared shirt that the older boy was sure to be ripped off of him in just a few minutes. "Cute name for a cute boy."

Hueningkai pursed his lips together, looking down shyly, face still a bit too warm and flushed for his liking.

"..Thank you." He cleared his throat, hoping to put whatever the fuck Yeonjun had just done behind them in favor of going to meet the kids already. He was starting to get a bit impatient, all he wanted was to get himself out of the awkward situation Yeonjun had unfortunately put him in. 

"A-anyways, the classroom is right this wa–"

"Tell me, Hueningkai.." Yeonjun interrupted for the uptenth time— and it should've bothered Hueningkai. It should've made him roll his pretty eyes and give a big, _big_ sigh— but as he watched Yeonjun slowly make his way towards him, backing him up against the corner of the empty corridor they both resided in, he found that he held no energy within himself to be annoyed.

Oh no, Hueningkai wasn't annoyed. 

He was _painfully_ horny.

Yeonjun's smirk grew even bigger, finishing up his sentence as he spoke in a tantalizing tone. "..Have you ever touched yourself before?"

"O-oh my god–" Hueningkai stammered in the midst of his panic. He quickly shook his head, opting in avoiding the question in its entirety. "I– hyung there's no way you just–"

"Yes or no, baby? There's no need to overthink." 

Hueningkai shivered at the nickname. He'd never been called that before, especially not by someone who had a record like Yeonjun. It almost felt _dirty._

He held back a slight twitch at that.

The taller boy simply muttered a shameful _no_ in response, trying his best to avoid eye contact. He stared at the marble floor, mulling over each and every mark, bump, or crevice he could possibly find till he was suddenly pulled out of his mundane thoughts.

"So you're a virgin?"

Hueningkai stilled.

_..Yeonjunie hyung is quite blunt, isn't he?_

He nodded shyly as to answer the question, garnering a chuckle from Yeonjun— arrogant and condescending tones lingered behind it.

The pink haired boy leaned closer into Hueningkai's frame as he spoke tauntingly.

"Wanna change that?"

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Hueningkai wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in the situation he did, nor how he'd even allowed it to happen.

To say he was confused was an understatement— he was baffled, shocked, taken aback, and any other synonym you could possibly use to describe the feeling of pure confusion.

He figured in the midst of getting asked all these embarrassing questions by a person with a record as bad as Yeonjun's, he'd managed to somehow lose track of his rationality. Maybe it had something to do with the huge contrast between them, he briefly pondered.

(thinking about it made _sense_ because hueningkai, that dedicated little church boy who helped around every sunday, getting asked if he's ever taken dick up his ass by yeonjun, that infamous delinquent who attended one of the most prestigious schools one could ever dream of going to— _did_ something to him.)

Hueningkai was innocent. But Yeonjun? Oh, Yeonjun was _far_ from it.

So there the brunette was, pants pulled down to his ankles with his chest pressed against the brick walls of the church corridors, shirt unbuttoned as he was getting pounded into by Yeonjun's dick.

How did he end up like this? He wasn't quite sure; he would've opted in thinking about it had Yeonjun not been balls deep inside him.

Hueningkai was crying— it fucking burned _._ God, it _hurt._

(yeonjun had fortunately gone through the liberty of prepping the younger boy for almost half an hour, scissoring him endlessly till his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his mouth was slack with drool dribbling down his chin— but nothing could've prepared poor little hueningie for the real thing.)

He’d never had anything inside him like this before. It felt foreign. Unfamiliar. _Weird._ He wasn’t sure if he should’ve felt alarmed at the pain he was going through, or if he should’ve been relieved that he didn't even mind it.

_This isn't right,_ he thought.

(his last bit of rationality was desperately clinging onto him right now.)

_This is a massive sin._

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_This shouldn't be happening._

_It's_ **_wrong.._ **

_..So why do I want more?_

His own thoughts shocked him, but he had no time for internal monologues. He had other things to worry about right now.

"Yeonju— _uhn!"_ Hueningkai choked on his own moans, blunt fingernails clawing at the wall in front of him as his head fell down to look at the ground beneath him.

Yeonjun buried himself deep inside Hueningkai, slowly moving his hips in circles as he effortlessly stretched the young boy's tight hole with his thick cock. Tears welled up in Hueningkai's eyes, vision turning hazy and blurry faster than he'd like to admit.

He felt an alarmingly overwhelming amount of both pain and pleasure coursing throughout him because _wow_ did sex feel good but _holy shit_ was his ass on fire.

He wasn't prepared for this, never in a million years would he have even _expected_ this. I mean, who knew he was going to walk out of here no longer a virgin?

Hueningkai was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Yeonjun thrusting in and out of him. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin resonated throughout the empty church corridors, ringing in his ears. It made his tummy feel weird. 

"Oh, Hueningie.." Yeonjun harshly bucked his hips, thrusting deeply into Hueningkai. The younger boy sputtered on his spit as he let out an array of shameless noises, chubby little cheeks flushing red with embarrassment and shame.

"How would the pastors feel about you getting your virginity taken by me?" The pink haired delinquent mumbled, "By a _guy?"_ He nipped at Hueningkai's ear, making him shiver.

"How would they react.." His grip on Hueningkai's waist tightened, fingertips digging into his skin as he licked the outer shell of the brunette's ear, "..seeing you bent over like this, taking my cock like a pliant whore?"

Hueningkai whimpered, shaking his head. He sniffled and balled up his fists as he stuttered past a response, trying his best to squirm his way out of Yeonjun's hold. 

He bit the inside of his cheeks once realization hit him. 

_We're in the middle of the church corridors,_ he thought.

_We're gonna get_ **_caught._ **

(funny how that was the only worry on hueningkai's mind— because getting caught having sex with a complete stranger was _far far_ worse than committing blatant blasphemy right in the very place it's never to be brought in, right?)

Hueningkai felt his toes curl at a particularly hard thrust, making his moans turn a pitch or two higher. He really wasn't in the mindset to be thinking straight right now, especially not when he was this busy being preoccupied with other obscenities. 

"Mmhf— hyung—!"

"Yeah? What is it, baby?" Yeonjun murmured, groaning once he felt Hueningkai tighten up at the mention of such a pet name. "Getting drunk off my cock?"

Hueningkai whined; Yeonjun sure did have a way with words.

His hands made their way towards Hueningkai's ass, grabbing and squeezing at the soft flesh. He traced little circles along the moles littered across the young boy's skin, making him tremble ever so slightly. 

He let Hueningkai bask in the gentleness of it all, feeling him relax a little around him. His broad shoulders went slack and his breathing started to go back to normal; he looked peaceful.

That is, before Yeonjun promptly gave his ass a harsh _slap._

Hueningkai yelped, quickly putting a hand to his mouth; the last thing he wanted right now was someone to hear him.

He was being a little too shameless because sure, losing his virginity was definitely much, _much_ better than he could've ever anticipated (no, really, holy shit it felt fucking amazing)— but he was getting the pounding of his life right now— out in the _open_ , mind you. He really couldn't afford to be loud.

(especially not in the _children's_ hall, for fuck's sake.)

Unfortunately for Hueningkai though, Yeonjun decided he didn't quite like the brunette's attempts in keeping himself quiet.

"Hey," He spoke. His thrusts abruptly came to a stop, making the latter whine in faint retaliation. "Who said you could do that?" He scoffed in disbelief

"Hueningie.." His voice was warm as he continued speaking— yet it held some sense of mocking beneath the surface, eyes glued to the tip of Hueningkai's ears as he watched them suddenly flush a bright red.

"Let me hear you." Yeonjun said. "Last time I checked, these walls were soundproof."

(and last time he checked, these classrooms were _empty._ )

(did hueningkai forget there weren't any confirmation classes at these hours? how cute.)

Hueningkai whined, sucking in a deep breath as he slowly moved himself away from the pink haired delinquent's cock. He didn't care if the walls were soundproof— he couldn't risk getting caught, especially not when he was in a state like this. That'd certainly be asking for a death wish.

He let out a gasp once he felt Yeonjun's hands on his hips, halting his movements.

"Hyung!" Hueningkai half yelled, startled by the forceful stop put to his actions. His panting had become a tad bit faster than before, Yeonjun noted, eyeing the way his shoulder blades kept moving up and down. "I'm.. you— we really shouldn't be doing th—"

"I thought good little church boys knew how to stay quiet?" Yeonjun mocked, spreading apart Hueningkai's cheeks as he watched his puckered hole clench and twitch around Yeonjun's cock still halfway inside of him. He licked his lips at the sight, holding back a groan at just how _beautiful_ this guy was.

"You're bold, baby," Yeonjun's voice was low in Hueningkai's ears; it sent shivers down his spine. "Acting like if you want this to stop."

_Ah,_ Hueningkai thought. Was he being that obvious? How embarrassing.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Yeonjun mumbled, "Stay quiet and I'll take that as a sign to continue."

And _oh_ the utter silence that followed almost immediately after made Yeonjun want to _coo._

The older boy held in his giggles, biting his lips as they curled into a taunting smirk. He nodded his head and internally claimed this to be a small victory of some sorts.

"As expected." Yeonjun murmured, thinking _wow,_ he really somehow just managed to get a cute little church boy to submit to him like this simply because of his dick. 

(if his ego hadn't been fed before, it was certainly being fed right now.)

"Now be a good boy and let yourself be heard."

Hueningkai's tummy churned at that.

_"Good boy."_

The endearing term played in his head a couple more times before it finally managed to sink in.

Yeah, he was _definitely_ a good boy.

"..Ok." He mumbled. God, his ears were burning with embarrassment right now— he was quickly turning into the epitome of a pliant whore, he thought. Humiliating. 

Figures, though. People who've known Hueningkai for as long as they did had always told him he was a bit too innocent and obedient for his own good. He was a people pleaser. He just wanted to be accepted by everyone, and Choi Yeonjun was certainly no exception.

(of course, the way he was basically aching to get fucked ever since he got a taste of yeonjun and what he could offer was most certainly a contributing factor to this as well— but even then, the original point still stood. hueningkai just wanted to be a _good boy.)_

"I'll be a good boy for you, Yeonjunie hyung."

Yeonjun hummed in approval upon hearing that sentence slip past the younger's mouth, soon pulling Hueningkai flush against him by his wide hips, burying himself deep into the latter for the uptenth time in the past hour.

Hueningkai's mouth went slack, shrinking in on himself as he felt his ass get filled up by Yeonjun's cock. It slid in smoothly, twitching inside of him. 

A moan escaped his throat, though he was still a bit hesitant to be loud— he was aware the walls were soundproof, aware that there weren't any people who could be walking amongst the corridors at these hours, but even then, he couldn't help but be anxious.

"Let it out, Hueningie," Yeonjun reassured, groaning as he tried his best to adjust to the tightness of a virgin. "Once I start moving, you won't be able to keep it down, anyways."

Hueningkai whimpered, nuzzling his ass against Yeonjun's dick.

Yeonjun quirked an eyebrow. "Eager, huh? Want my cock that ba—"

"I do!" Hueningkai interrupted with a frustrated whine. "God— _please_ just take me, hyung."

Yeonjun didn't need to be told twice.

The pink haired delinquent skipped the foreplay, having deemed Hueningkai more than ready to continue getting the pounding of his life. He adjusted his grip on Hueningkai's hips, calloused hands traveling farther down so that they could rest on his ass.

He kneaded the squishy cheeks in his hands for a bit, making Hueningkai bite his lips, before he started to move.

Things were slow at first— Yeonjun made sure Hueningkai was comfortable with the pace, watching his every move to ensure he didn't hurt him. His thrusts were passionate and deep, eliciting needy, drawn out moans from the younger boy.

It was music to Yeonjun's ears— he sounded like such an angel. It made his cock grow harder, twitching and throbbing inside the brunette but he found that he wanted _more._

Slow sex just wasn't his thing, he figured.

He was about to say something, before little Hueningie beat him to it.

"Ah, h-hyung— _mmhng.."_ He moaned, Yeonjun never ceasing his subtle thrusts, "Can you—" A cute whimper escaped him as he felt the older boy dig blunt fingernails into his ass, "Can you go faster, please?"

Yeonjun gave a sigh of relief, lingering adoration mixing itself into the equation as he spoke. 

"Anything for you, doll."

Hueningkai gave a shy smile, his heart fluttering a bit at the new pet name. "Thank yo— _ooohh!"_

"Sorry," Yeonjun chuckled; he'd just abruptly bucked his hips. "Thought you would've been ready. I'm gonna start moving now, yeah?"

Hueningkai hummed, though it wasn't enough of a confirmation.

"Use your words." Yeonjun said, before a barely audible _"ok"_ escaped Hueningkai. It was shy and quiet, ears and cheeks only seeming to bloom with deeper shades of reds and pinks at the slip of his tongue.

Yeonjun smirked at that, kneading the young boy's ass in his large hands. He pulled him closer, earning pretty little noises from Hueningkai till he finally decided to cut the vanilla act short and go all in.

He started to move his hips, started to fuck into this cute little church boy without anything to hold him back and _holy shit_ was it a change of pace.

Hueningkai moaned loudly, letting a curse word or two leave his mouth as his jaw went slack. It hung open, filling up the air around him with needy whimpers and whines.

Yeonjun's thrusts were quick and messy, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin shamelessly resonating throughout the empty church halls. 

Poor little Hueningie was a mess— his toes were curled and his body was trembling, broken mewls echoing off the walls of the corridors. He didn't know how to deal with getting the ever loving shit fucked out of him like this.

"T-too fast." Hueningkai choked on his own moans, drool already dribbling down the corners of his mouth. He was subconsciously meeting Yeonjun's thrusts with his hips, wanting more of what he was being given because it just felt _so good._

Yeonjun licked his lips, cock sliding in and out of Hueningkai. The squelching made the younger boy's tummy flutter, reminding him of just what exactly he was doing right now.

It was a sin, that much he knew— a massive fucking one, at that. It was pure _blasphemy_. He was aware that his pastors would never forgive him for this, but he'd learned to accept it. He'd fallen from grace. There was no saving him now. 

(hueningkai found that he didn't even mind. he was getting his brains fucked out right now, things like these were the least of his worries.)

"Tight.." Yeonjun groaned, letting out little pants as he felt Hueningkai clench around him with every thrust. It was endearing just how much of his own body the brunette hadn't even discovered yet.

Yeonjun picked up the pace; he wanted to ruin this innocent church boy more than he'd like to admit.

Hueningkai's thighs trembled, his stomach forming knots. He was becoming quite vocal, feeling Yeonjun's thick cock slamming into him without a single speck of remorse to hold him back.

His dick was twitching and leaking beneath him, rubbing up against the wall in front of him. He moaned at the sensation, a new wave of tears spilling past his eyes.

"H-hyung," Hueningkai hiccuped; he felt odd. "Slow down, my stomach f-feels weird.."

"Yeah?" Yeonjun threw his head back, letting loose a low moan upon hearing Hueningkai's broken voice. "You gonna cum, Hueningie?"

Hueningkai didn't answer, simply let his body do all the talking as he put a hand to Yeonjun's left hip— a sign to get him to stop.

But he didn't stop, only continued fucking Hueningkai much harder than before.

Tears spilled past Hueningkai's puffy eyes, cascading down his chubby cheeks as they passed by his quivering lips, falling onto the ground beneath him. Yeonjun was pounding into him and he _really_ wasn't prepared for just how brutal this particular pace was.

The knot in his stomach grew, sobs wracking throughout his body as he cried out in pleasure, cock twitching and slapping against his pudgy tummy with each powerful thrust that Yeonjun was giving before his vision went hazy and suddenly— he was seeing stars.

Hueningkai filled up the hallway with his loud moans, gasping for air as he painted the wall in front of him with hot strings of cum, clenching deliciously around Yeonjun's thick cock.

Yeonjun stilled his thrusts, letting out a whimper at just how _tight_ Hueningkai was.

He felt that familiar warmth form in his lower tummy, strings of curse words leaving him as he pulled out momentarily just to slam back in again and _god_ the noises that left Hueningkai once he did were enough to drive him over the edge.

He came inside the young boy with a groan, pulling him flush against his cock as he coated the insides of his tight hole with his cum. It made the latter shiver and tremble, knees threatening to buckle beneath him.

"Fuck.." Yeonjun moaned, kneading Hueningkai's ass in his hands. He noticed he was shaking, thighs twitching and shoulder blades rising up and down. How cute.

He leaned into the brunette's ear, tone cocky as he spoke. "How was that for your first?"

Hueningkai shivered, cock throbbing in between his legs. All he could really do was reply with a shy hum of approval, too embarrassed to speak or even _look_ at Yeonjun. He'd just tainted him— made him sin in a fucking _church,_ of all places.

But it was cute, Yeonjun thought. 

It was cute just how clueless Hueningkai was in regards to all the things Yeonjun had in mind, all the things he was planning to do to him. He was just so _innocent._ It would've been foolish to let him go.

So Yeonjun did what any other sensible person would do— he slowly but surely taught little Hueningie all there was to the world of sex and sin.

No longer was he the innocent angel everyone had known him to be, oh no.

He was broken; corrupted. 

And he was all Choi Yeonjun's.

**Author's Note:**

> wow can you tell i love yeonkai ?? cause man i really fucking love yeonkai 
> 
> y'know this was supposed to be beomjun at first before i realized beomgyu didn't even sound like beomgyu so i ended up changing him to hueningkai so to my starving beomjun enthusiasts— pls forgive me 🧎💔
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)  
> 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
